The Abnormal Life of a Female Insomniac
by rosie608
Summary: Blood. That is the last thing I saw before waking up in a hospital and was told I needed to go into Hiding. Unfortuanately my face is too recognizable and no one would accept someone like me. Until Chrissy remembered her cousin in England.


The Abnormal Life of a Female Insomniac

So hey. This is the part where I tell you about myself and what the hell this story is about right?

Well then. Here we go.

My full name is Hannah Rose Sparks. I am currently seventeen and my birthday is June 14. I grew up in Sykesville, MD. However when I was ten my cousin (adopted. er well I will explain later) told me that I was a witch. That family reunion my life changed. Has it gotten back to normal? Well maybe. You see my parents didn't really like Levi because he managed to spike my drink with vodka (Nasty if you ask me) and did not believe him. I will tell that story later. Though just thinking about it gives me a hangover. Anyway. about a year later we recieved two letters. By owls. That in itself was pretty amazing. Back on topic. The first letter went

something like this.

Flashback:

"Aaaaaahhhhh! Daddy!" I cried out from my room. There was shuffling as my dad got out of his bed and ran down the hall. "Hannah. What is it?"

Outside of my window, right behind my bed I might add, were two owls. One gray and one brown. I only know this because it was a full moon. I'm off topic again aren't I? Well back to the story. My leg had another attack on it and I was not feeling too well. So when I became aware of tapping I simply threw my pillow at the window. Fortunately it did not go away. Back to where my dad came in.

He walked over to the window and opened it. Both owls flew in. Both carried letters and sat on the edge of my handmade loft bed. I took the one on the left and opened it. It read:

Dear Miss Sparks,

We are pleased to inform you that you are indeed a witch and belong the American Magical Society. Please note that you are muggleborn. However, Levi Philips, who your aunt and uncle are guardian of is a half blood wizard who is not yet of age. He has been informed that he shall guide you into your transition to the magical world. He has taken the liberty to apply for a position at Salem Institute. Also when Mr. Philips reaches the age of seventeen, he will become your magical guardian. If you have any questions regarding the magical world please feel free to contact the Ministry of Magic or Mr. Philips.

Signed,

Elisabeth Pope

Muggle Liason Officer

Needless to say I was shocked. No scratch that. Traumatized. I laid back onto my bed ignoring the pain in my leg (literally) and handed my dad the letter. Me a witch. Was that why I was able to dye my hair in the middle of the night while I was sleeping? Probably. My dad just stared at me and stared. And stared. And - what was I doing? Oh right the other letter. Wait Daddy is speaking to me. "Did you know about this?" I asked. "Levi said something about owls and magic last year. But I just thought he was drunk." I just nodded back.

"We can figure this all out in the morning. Get some sleep." He left the room. There was no way that I was going to get any sleep now. So instead I chose to stare at the owl and try to figure out how Caleb would take it. You see, Caleb is my little brother and we are very close. Mainly he is very clingy. But he is adorable. Then I thought of my sister and how we fight but are super close. My older brother is really close to me too. My whole family is really close.

Then I thought of Levi. I had really only met him twice. Once was at my Papaw's house. He seemed like a decent guy and we had fun. The next time I saw him had been the most recent. We had been at our family reunion and most of the adults were drunk even Levi who was fourteen. He managed to replace my entire water bottle with vodka. Me and Charlotte (my second cousin) had come back from a midnight ride on the horses and were incredibly thirsty. She went to the kitchen to grab some soda while I downed half my water bottle. I had swallowed about six times before I realized it tasted nasty.

This is about the time when I became intoxicated and Levi dragged me back out to the barn where we grabbed the horses and galloped for five miles to the edge of the farm. This happens to be the time when I kinda 'came to'. In other words I had a killer hangover. I dropped off my horse and trusted her not to step on me. Levi must have gotten one too because the next thing I know is me waking up in the middle of nowhere with him next to me and the horses grazing nearby. With my head still pounding I shook Levi awake and screamed my head off at him until I realized that it was helping neither of us. We both decide that this would be our secret and to never tell anybody. Until we were both 21. We rode back saying that we had taken a midnight ride and fell asleep. My parents did not belive me.

That was a year ago.

He was a wizard? That was the first thought. Not 'Where is the school? What types of things can I do ?' Nope. It was "He's a wizard?" The next morning my parents were waiting downstairs for me. Apparently Levi had contacted them in the night and was flying up as we spoke. Needless to say I did not relize that by 'flying' he meant on a broomstick. First he told me about the wizarding world and how it worked. A few hours later he asked whether or not the Institute's owl had come yet. So we read it together.

Dear Miss Sparks,

We regret to inform you that you have been denied a position at Salem Institute for Witches. This decision is due to your condition and lack of magical knowledge and residency. These factors would not play a good part in your education.

With Regrets,

Susan Lee Smith

Headmistress

And crack. Just like that my bubble was burst. Not just the fact that I was now not going to have a magical education but the fact that I was being discriminated against because of my disease. That skeleton in the closet, the bane of my existance. But I was not the only one. Levi had turned red with anger. And me being the most naive child in the world asked why.

"Because they are not only being discriminating about your disease but about the fact that you are from the north, your gender and your blood status. You see," He said leaning forwards, "In the magical world there are still a lot of harsh feelings from the war."

"What war?" Mommy asked urgently.

"The Civil War. The south wanted slavery and the north didnt. But they were not going to just use muggles but also muggleborns. That is what your blood status is. Purebloods were the plantation owners and halfbloods - that's me - helped muggles and muggleborns out of slavery. Don't be surprised if purebloods call you..." he trailed off.

"Call me what?"

He struggled to speak "A mudblood." he finished quietly. "A term for muggleborns, it means dirty blood, impure blood. Very nasty term."

We all sat in silence knowing that no matter what I would not be accepted into the school.

Finally I asked him "Where do you go to school?"

He looked surprised "A public wizarding school, Why?"

"Can't I just go to school with you? You all already going to be my magical guardian. Why can't I live with Papaw in Alabama and go to school with you?"

Flashback Ended

So at the end of summer we had moved all my stuff down to papaw's house and connected the fireplaces via the floo network. It was all planned out. During the week I would attend school with Levi and on Sundays I would Floo home to go to church and spend time with the family. Levi and I became close. However, he was not in my year and I became friends with a blonde with the name Crystaline Vance. A pureblood who hated her name. Instead she went by Chrissy. It took awhile but she grew on me and now we were inseperable. It was funny she was my only female friend. We both preferred to be friends with guys. At school I had another attack and Everyone knew about me being a cripple. Many understood and many did not care. But Victoria, another girl in my year, called me cripple. She looked down on me as if I was weak. She hurt me in ways no one could imagine. But I did not let it stop me.

Although I became close to Emily and Danny, Levi and Chrissy were closer. Though my sister came in a close second.

When I was thirteen, Papaw died. Levi moved in and basically raised me. Despite all his attempts, I became deppressed. I started to cut my legs and died my hair black. Somehow my schoolwork did not suffer that much and I passed third year. My friends could do nothing. After the school year I attempted suicide. I took too many sleeping pills and laid myself under the gardenias. Hours later I woke up in a hospital, where my family was gathered around me. It seemed that Jayson, my neighbor, had seen me take the pills and fall. He rushed me to the hospital. The doctors managed to keep me alive but I was weak. My family sent me to Rehabilitation. It was a wizarding institution where they believed that you could find something to ease the pain and that you should be kept busy. Also, all of our wands were confiscated except during practical training.

One of the activities they put me to was an animagus transformation. The other was dancing. I had danced before I moved down south but I had to quit. Every day I would wake up at five, shower, head to training, then have breakfast. Afterwards, school would start and we would study for three hours and have lunch. then study for another three, before heading to training in our activity. Every two months I recieved a mysterious charm that went on the chain that I always wore. The first was was gardenia. Then a knife and so on. The last one was a fox. During the year that I was here,I had a very interesting room mate: Emily Samosek. She was a rebellious anorexic. My nights there I spent listening to her puke into the toilet. She spent her evenings watching me cut myself. It was an unspoken pact that we would not tell the supes about our 'activities'. She had also been picked for the dance classes. Soon we found that we both had a passion for dancing. I was more ballet and she was more hip hop. Gradually I stopped cutting myself and she only puked once from a virus. I finished my animagus.** I am a fox.** Sammy, as she liked to be called, was a chickadee. We finished our year's work. She was a year younger than me but had skipped second year.

We both went through a bunch of mental tests and physical exams. Then we got the heck out of dodge.

Once I was back home the first thing we did was fix the basement into a studio for me to dance in. We had cherry floors and a wall lined with mirrors. The other two barres for stretching. Levi started to join me in my dancing, as did Chrissy and Emily. Fifth year started. I found out that Sammy actually went with school with me but was in the year under me. We became pretty close and I found that she lived in a foster home. We started dancing and I finally got to meet Jayson. It turned out that he was the one that had sent me the charms. Even now he gives me one every year.

All six of us started to become great friends with the couple down the road. Shyanne and Toby. Shy was great for advice or doing our hair. She was the one that helped me dye my hair red like Ariana Grande's but darker. Since then I found that it's easier to keep it in dreads.

One day we had been performing at the county talent show. We came in second and was recognized by my brother's long time girlfriend Laurelyn. She worked as a talent scout and agent. Lauralyn taped us and sent us in as a dancing and singing group. The company wanted us to produce a demo and send it in. Sammy and I became the lead singers. Danny and Chrissy played guitar and Levi played Bass. Jayson and Emily played the piano while Toby was our drummer.

Anyway the company, Gospel Records, took us in. We created the name "The Tenth Coin" for the bible story. We started to dance small gigs and sell some more albums. I turned fifteen and got a tattoo. Chrissy, Sammy and I both got a cross right between our shoulder blades. My parents gave me my promise ring. I turned Sixteen and became the godmother of Lexi. And then again to Ian, Lexi's brother. Then the kids becam orphans; I adopted them; I became a lot more famous. I turned seventeen and had a party where we all played capture the flags on brooms. We were scheduled to play at the fourth of July show in DC.

My life had definitely taken a change for the better. But then I woke up in an old warehouse.


End file.
